School House Rumble
by Gaara-Rulezzz
Summary: -Moved from another account- ItaXOC She is very suspicious...so why shouldn't they be aware of her? What is she running from? Who exactly is she?
1. New Student

Chapter One: New Student

Payton walked out of the office. She nervously looked around the empty hallway. She had no clue where she was going but she walked down the hallways, trying to find the first class. Suddenly, someone tapped something to her forehead three times. She shook her and turned around. "What the…" She turned around to find a taller boy in the school's uniform but he had a red cloud patched onto his shoulder.

"You're supposed to be in class, you're not in dress code, and you were running from the authority," he stated looking at her. Payton took off the tickets and looked at them. "What…." The guy began writing something down on some more paper and was about to rip it off when he was interrupted.

"Itachi, stop. She's new," a man with the same patch on came into view. He had orange hair and piercings all over his face. Itachi nodded and took the tickets back. Payton was downright confused but asked, "Can you help me find my class?"

"You have the same class as I do," Itachi said. Payton turned to see that he had picked up her schedule from the floor when he had caused her to drop it. "Then why are you not…" "We monitor the hallways 10 to 15 minutes out of some classes," Pein answered. "We?" "We are the Akatsuki. In other words, we are hall monitors for this school," he continued. They began walking to the said class, Itachi still looking over her schedule. He handed it to Pein who studied it as well.

"Can I have that back," Payton asked reaching for it. Pein held it out of her reach as he still looked at it. "Why are you in almost all senior classes when you're a junior," he asked. "I'm smart. Give it back." Pein moved around her to Itachi. "She has a class with each of us," he said to Itachi who only nodded. "What does that mean," Payton questioned. Pein looked at her and smirked. "It means make sure you're always obeying the school rules because you're going to be around us nearly all day every day. There are ten of us total."

Payton reached around Pein and attempted to get her schedule again but he pulled it away. "Why can't I have it back," she asked looking up at him. He or Itachi didn't answer her. She turned around. "Fine I'll just get another one." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she was turned around and pulled along with them by Pein. Payton pushed his hand off and snatched her schedule back. Pein blinked. "I wasn't done with that." "I don't care," she stated putting it in her pocket.

She felt it be pulled out again and saw it handed back to Pein by Itachi. She blushed and punched him in the arm. Itachi flinched and rubbed where she punched. "Nice hook." Pein chuckled. "Since you're new, I'll let that slide, but you don't hit anyone, especially not any of us." Payton rolled her eyes. Pein slid her schedule into his pocket. "Wait I…." "We'll show you around today. Next period you will meet Deidara," he paused. "You'll get it back tomorrow." Payton groaned. Pein looked at her. "You'll also need to…" "Look I know you're trying to help but I don't want it." She turned around again and walked into the office. She got another schedule and a map.

She walked back out and they were still standing there. Itachi reached for the other one but Payton put it up her shirt, running away. They caught up to her and held her in place. "Don't push your luck Miss Payton," Pein taunted. Itachi grabbed the edge of the paper that stuck out of her shirt and pulled it out. Payton glared at both of them. For a while Pein stared at her, as if he was thinking. "As of now you are on probation under the Akatsuki."

"What exactly does that mean and why," she asked. Pein didn't answer her because the bell rang. "Take her to her next class and tell Deidara to pass it on." Itachi nodded and led Payton down the hall that was slowly filling with students who seemed to completely ignore the two.

Itachi and Payton were the first ones in the room. He made her sit in the back seat and he sat next to her. "Where are you from," he asked, pulling a pen out of his pocket. Payton didn't answer. "Why did you move here?" She still didn't answer. "You have to answer…" "No I don't have to do anything," Payton said quickly. Itachi looked at her confused by her answer.

A guy with long blond hair was suddenly sitting in front of Itachi. Payton shrank in her chair, not wanting to be noticed. Itachi whispered something to the boy and the boy smirked. "So you're new here huh? I'm Deidara," he said looking at her.

"Screw this," Payton said and she got up to change seats. Deidara and Itachi stood up as well, blocking her in. No one else was in the room but them. Shadow stayed seated, looking between both boys with confusion on her face. "Sit down Payton," Deidara said, but with a smile on his face. He seemed too friendly. "Why can't you just leave me alone," she asked, getting annoyed very quickly with these people.

"Sit," Itachi said pushing her into the seat. Payton grumbled and complied. The bell rang and everyone else filed into the room quickly. After everyone was seated, who she presumed was the teacher entered the room. He had long white hair and looked old. He looked around the room before pointing at Payton. "There's the new student. Come up here and introduce yourself," he stated.

Payton shook her head and calmly said, "I'd rather not." "Oh, don't give me the shy-girl act, come here." When Payton didn't move everyone turned and looked at her. "You might as well go on and teach because I'm not going to introduce myself to people who don't care in the first place. If they want to know about me, they will come ask me themselves." Itachi and Deidara looked at Payton then at each other. It was almost like she was hiding something.

The teacher sighed and said, "Forget it…Today we are going to be…" Payton soon found out that he was an English teacher and he was called Mr. Jiraiya. Of course she would have known that if she had her schedule. She made a mental note to go to the principal after school.

The bell rang and Payton stood up hoping to escape from them. Deidara hooked arms with her and smiled. "Let's go. You get to hang with me and Sasori in Art!" He dragged Payton with him.

It was now lunch and Payton was finally alone. She stepped into the lunch room and she heard Sakura shout her name. Payton looked over at her and she was sitting with a full table. Payton thought about just shaking her head but she looked behind her and saw Pein from far away. She went over and sat beside Sakura. The Akatsuki entered the room and they saw Payton. Pein motioned for her to come over to them but Payton turned around, pretending not to see them. He frowned but they all sat down near Sakura's table, watching Payton.

"Hey guys, this is Payton! And that is all I know about her," Sakura stated to her friends. The redhead sitting next to her looks up and says, "I'm Gaara." The rest went down the table to the boy sitting at the end with the cock-a-too haircut. "Kankuro." "Temari." "I'm Naruto." "Kiba." The boy at the end looked at her before saying, "Sasuke."

"What grade are you in," Naruto asked. Payton looked at him before saying, "I'm a junior." "Where did you transfer from," Temari asked. Payton saw from the corner of her eye that the Akatsuki were glancing over there, awaiting her answer. Payton shrugged, "Don't really feel like talking about it." "Why," Sasuke asked glancing at her. "I just don't, ok?" Sasuke stared at her but it seems like the matter was going to be dropped.

The bell rang once again and they all stood up. She was weaving in and out of the people, trying to avoid some others, but Itachi stopped her. "You didn't eat anything." Payton shrugged and continued walking. Itachi didn't follow her but Hidan and Konan did. They both had class with her next. They sat in front of her chatting silently.

Apparently this was some kind of History class. The teacher sat at the front. She was a woman with long black hair and Payton thought she saw red eyes. Her hair was a bit messy but it looked right. Konan turns around and smiles at Payton. "Hey, we are going to need to see you after school." "Sorry, can't." Hidan rolled his eyes. "You don't have a freaking choice." Payton rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm human and have that choice." "Not today you don't," Konan said.

The bell rang and the teacher stood up. She scanned the classroom and her eyes landed on Payton who saw it and shook her head. The teacher smiled but turned around. The class drug on but the bell rang soon enough. Payton stood and walked out of the door quickly, being able to ditch the two members who were still putting their things away. She got outside and ran into Sasuke.

He was standing with three other people, two guys and a girl. They didn't pay her notice but Sasuke turned around smirking. "Finally escaped?" Payton nodded. "What do you have next?" Payton shrugged. "They took both the schedules I had so I really have no idea." "Well you just got out of History and you're a junior, so you must have gym next, which would be with me." Payton smiled and thanked them. "I'll see you guys later," Sasuke said before walking with Payton towards the gym.

They entered the class and Sakura met both of them with a hug. "Do you always do that?" Ino nodded excitedly. Then she asked, "Why do you have gym class with the sophomores and not the juniors." "Maybe the school is stupid." Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled. Then Ino turned to Sasuke and asked, "You think we should warn…." She didn't get to finish her sentence as the gym teacher comes into the room.

Payton blinked as she looked at the man. He had a bowl hair cut and thick eyebrows. He smiled big as he walked over and stood in front of Payton. "Uhh…hi," she stated. "Introduce yourself," he said in a loud voice, giving her thumbs up. "Um…no." "But you must!" "No." They stared at each other for what seemed like an hour before Payton turned around and said, "Yeah….changing classes."

The teacher put an arm around her and walked her back to where she was standing. "Don't be that way!" "Don't touch me if you don't want to get fired for sexual harassment." The teacher immediately removed his arm taking a step back. Naruto saved Payton by stepping in front of her. "Mr. Guy, this is Payton, she's new." "Ah yes, the mysterious junior." "Mysterious," Sasuke said with question. He didn't elaborate but instead looked at Payton who only stared at him.

After a moment Guy turns around and walks to the other side of the gym. "Today we are playing dodge ball." There were groans and cheers from various students. "Do you like dodge ball, Payton," Naruto asked. Payton nodded but said, "I'm not supposed to play sports at the moment due to a medical problem." "What kind of medical problem," Sasuke asked. Payton didn't answer but instead sat on the bleachers.

When Mr. Guy saw this, he walked over to her. "Why aren't you playing?" "Medical problem." "Well I don't have a note so you're going to have to play." Payton looked up at him and said, "Do you want to be the reason I go back to the hospital?" He gave her a look that said he didn't and she continued, "Then I'll just watch." He sighed and walked away.

Payton leaned her head onto her hand. She wasn't paying attention to the game but instead was deep in thought. She felt someone sit beside her and she looked to see that Pein was sitting beside her. "What do you want?" "Just making sure you don't run away when the bell rings. Why aren't you playing?" She didn't answer him making him frown. "Things will be a lot easier if you just cooperate." "Or you can just leave me alone and let me be." "Sorry can't do that."

"You never told me why I'm on probation…." Pein looked at her before stating, "You come to the school without a reason, you refuse to answer questions, and when I checked, you didn't put where your old school was. To me that's suspicious." Payton looked away. "I'm changing schools…" "Why would you do that?" "Because I came to this school just wanting to blend in but you've made that very hard to do." "In other words you didn't come here to make friends?" Payton shook her head.

"Well sorry but it's our job to investigate the suspicious," Pein said but continued, "But don't leave the school because of it." Payton looked at him and he had an almost pleading look on his face. "Ok...but I'm still not seeing you afterwards." "Sorry you have to." Payton shook her head and stood up. "Where are you going?" "To the bathroom. Or is that a crime too?" Pein smirked at her and she turned and walked to the bathroom. When she returned, he was still there. Payton looked to see that Sasuke was still in the game but they were outnumbered. Another person came in when Sasuke caught a ball, Naruto.

Payton sat down on the bleachers again but this time she was far away from Pein, at the other end. Pein looked over at her and moved to sit by her. "Why don't you want any friends?" Payton looked down almost sadly and stated, "I just don't, ok?" Pein looked at her and said, "Like it or not, you have already made friends today. With the Akatsuki and with part of the sophomores." Payton's eyes went wide and she groaned burying her head in her hands, frustrated.

The bell ran and Sasuke walked over to Payton and Pein. Sasuke nodded and walked to the door. Pein stood up and asked, "Shall we go?" "I need to talk to the principal first." "What for," Pein asked confused. "To see if what you are doing is legal."


	2. After School

Chapter 2: After School

Payton walked out of the office, and smirked. Pein looked at her questioningly. "She said that while I do have to listen to you, you can't put me on probation without her consent, which she didn't give." Pein frowned and walked into the office to straighten it out. Payton headed for the front doors but was stopped by Pein. "She does want you to come with me to meet us after school today."He stated a triumphant smirk on his smug face. Payton sighed but resigned to her fate. She followed him outside and to a car.

Payton stopped, staring at the fancy-looking car in front of her. She looked around and saw that most of the cars were like that. It made her feel really small and insignificant. She then said, "I was taught to never get in cars with strangers." "I'm not a stranger." "To me you are. I don't know you at all, aside from your name and grade." Pein looked at her then stated, "You don't have a choice." He picked her up and put her in the car, buckled her seat belt and did the same for himself before driving off. "Can you drive yet," he questioned as a starting point as he pulled onto a semi-busy road. Payton didn't answer him though, as he had hoped she would since she was alone now.

Pein sighed. "You are going to have to open up sometime so..." "There's nothing to open," Payton interrupted. Pein frowned, slowing the car until they stopped. Payton looked at him confused. "We aren't heading there until you answer some questions." Payton rolled her eyes. She unbuckled her seat belt and attempted to get out of the car, but the child lock was on. Pein put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't think this is some special punishment but we do this with all new students...well not the probation part but the questioning part." "I don't care. I have no answers."

Pein frowned but started the car and drove again, his mind turning with the questions as to why she was so reluctant to them. They arrived at a two story house about twenty minutes later. Pein got out and walked around, letting Payton out as well. They walked up the steps and Pein opened the door. Payton was met with a hug by Sakura. Pein frowned. "What are you doing here?" Sakura kept an arm around Payton's shoulder and stated, "I'm here to make sure you don't harass her too much." Pein rolled his eyes and the three of them walked into the living room.

Payton and Sakura sat in the loveseat at the edge of the couch. Payton looked around to see that everyone was there, including the ones that she hadn't met yet. Pein sat down and started, "So since we are all here, Payton welcome to our school." Payton only glared at him making Sakura giggle. "You have refused to answer questions and have tried to avoid us all day. You have to explain why." "No I don't," Payton said as matter of factly.

Sakura giggled again and this time Pein glared. This caused most of the Akatsuki to chuckle. No one made Pein glare without a consequence. When it died down, Pein continued. "Don't make this harder for yourself, Payton." Payton shrugged. "I didn't know this was hard to begin with. You technically kidnapped me and are holding me hostage." When Pein didn't say anything Payton smirked. Sakura laughed. "Man she got you good!" There were murmurs of agreement. Pein sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair in the same manner. "Give her a break, Pein. This is probably too much for her first day here," Konan stated.

"I agree with Konan! I think Payton needs to warm up to us before she talks," Sakura said chipper from her seat beside Payton. Payton looked at Sakura confused as to why she was sticking up for her. "Fine. If that's the case then Payton, as your probation, you must spend time with each of us every day after school. We will think of things to do. At the end of the month, you will either talk or it will continue. That's it. I'm done," Pein stated as he got up and left the room. "YAY," Sakura yelled hugging Payton again, Payton glaring up at her since she was the one who had sealed her fate.

"Great...," Payton said, defeated. "Oh come one, we aren't that bad, un," Deidara said from across the room. Payton only rolled her eyes. "Can I go now," she asked. "Sure, I'll take you home," Konan moved to get up but Payton was already out of the house. Sakura frowned. "She should be in track...," she stated as she got up and looked out the window. Payton was already down the street.

"Did anyone see her leave," Sasori asked, still shocked. "No I don't think so," Kakuzu responded. "So why do you think she won't answer any questions," Kisame asked. When no one answered, he sighed. "Figured." Sakura returned and poked Itachi. "Can we go now?" Itachi nodded and stood up, walking out of the door with Sakura, the only reason she was there was because Itachi had to return a favor to her.

Payton ran until she was at the old abandoned house she had found about a mile from the school. She went in and lit the candles that she had in there. She put her bag on the ground and opened it. She took out the big bag of chips she had bought and began eating them. She walked to the small bedroom and lay on the small mattress in the corner that had been left here. She had cleaned it two days before so it was clean. She felt the wind come through the window and she shivered, knowing it was going to be a cold night. She went back to her bag and got out the one blanket she was able to take with her. It wasn't too thick but she knew she would deal, liking the cold anyways.

She laid down under the blanket and her jacket as well as other things that she had picked up on her way there. She had put up the bag of chips for breakfast even though her stomach still growled. She felt a headache coming on. She would need the sustenance in the morning to function though. The first thing she would have to do, with or without those Akatsuki weirdos following her around, was get a job. Whether it was temporary or not didn't matter. She would need money for the pending doctor visit she knew wasn't too far around the corner.


	3. Second Day, First Activity

Payton put on her clothing, knowing that the whole school uniform thing was going to be a problem when she keeps coming to school with normal clothing. She told the Principal Tsunade about how money was an issue about it when she had seen her yesterday and she had said that it would be fine as long as Payton didn't flaunt the fact. Payton had no intention of doing so, after all this was only until he was caught.

Sakura and Itachi waited for Payton at the front of the school. "Do you see her yet?" "You know you've been asking me that every five seconds," Itachi said, getting slightly annoyed. Sakura shrugged. "She could come any five seconds of the day. Why not?" Itachi sighed and rolled his eyes. Payton was already in her first class. She had gone in the back way and decided to go ahead and sit there. She laid her head on the desk and sighed. Soon she felt someone poke her on her head. Payton looked up and saw Pein looking down at her. "Aren't you supposed to be upholding the law," she asked not rising up.

"Not today. We alternate," Pein explained sitting down beside her. The bell rang and Itachi sat in front of her. "Sakura and I waited for you outside." "I care why," Payton nearly snapped. Itachi and Pein looked at each other then at the girl with concern. "Are you ok," Pein asked laying a hand on her shoulder. Payton cringed and pulled away. Both men frowned but couldn't say anything as Mr. Orochimaru began the Anatomy and Physiology class.

During the entire class, Payton did nothing but stare at her pencil as wagged back in forth, sketching a small picture of a certain burning red cloud. Pein watched it turn into that, which had made him frown greatly. What made her so resistant? Why had she flinched so badly? Itachi glanced behind him, catching her eye, which made her flip him off.

"Ah…Miss Payton certainly knows a certain appendage pretty well….," the teacher said, a small hiss in his voice. The class chuckled and giggled, all glancing back to see that Payton didn't put down her finger. Instead she smiled sweetly, catching him off guard. "I'm sorry I usually get my targets, stand still." She moved her hand so that he was in the line of fire of her birdie.

His eyes narrowed immensely. "I'm afraid…," his face smoothed out into a sly smile, "that just earned you a stay after school today in my classroom, writing just what that means…" The class erupted into laughter. Payton merely shrugged at him, putting her hand down. "Ok, I guess you wouldn't be the first teacher to be taken to jail for _molesting a student." _She emphasized the last, proving her point. The class laughed out again. "Just bring a pen and some paper and I'll make sure that hand will be too tired to do that again."

She gave a 'fearful' look, going to say something else when Pein put a hand in front of her face. He was NOT happy with her right now. "She will be there Mr. Orochimaru." Payton snapped and stood up abruptly, her chair and desk tumbling to the ground, the class growing deathly quiet in shock. She fisted her hand and Pein and Itachi stood up immediately, knowing that she was going to attempt to hit Pein. Instead she punched out one of the windows and ran from the room, knocking Pein and Itachi over other students' desk in a surprising show of sudden strength.

They had broken her it seems. Itachi and Pein slowly got back up, the entire class looks shook up by it, even the normal cold Orochimaru was looking paler…if that was possible. "Please…do what you must." He ordered going back to the lesson to distract everyone.

The two men exited the room. "Something is up with that girl and I'm sick of being nice. We will find her and force her to talk. We aren't going to be nice this time." Itachi shook his head at his order, "If I may sir….I would like to take the first day with her…."

"What will you do?" Pein knew he could at least trust Itachi, knowing if the prodigy had a plan then it would more than likely work. This was enough to calm his anger spike for the time being. He just did not need to see a certain tiny brunette for a little while.

"I will work on her turf. Her house. Maybe if she's in her own surroundings she will be more vulnerable to opening up." At his leaders ok to ditch school to research homes, Itachi walked out the back of the school.

Surprisingly, that's where he spotted a small girl who was leaning against one of the many trees behind the school, smart enough to know that it wouldn't be a great idea to flee school property during hours. She had her chest clenched slightly and her face was relatively pale. The older Uchiha brother slowly made his way over to her, quiet as a mouse.

"You know," he noticed how she jumped; her brown eyes popping open in surprise. "If you really wanted to ditch school, you should have kept running." He leaned against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest

"Where's carrot top?" she question briskly, a small mad pout on her face, catching Itachi off guard at how it changed her face to adorable. His calm composure nearly broke as his more teenage male hormonal side began taking over, his onyx eyes just now noticing her body.

"I can give you a picture you know," she said, looking quite annoyed.

He cleared his throat looking in a different direction. "If you wore the school uniform then I wouldn't be looking."

She made a small laugh, the first one she had made since she had been there. "That's a load of BS! Those skirts are so skimpy I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up walking behind me half the time."

He chuckled, the sound low and soft. She closed her eyes. She was letting herself get sucked in by his infamous Uchiha charm. She had heard from Sakura, who had warned her jokingly during lunch. One thing she couldn't do was get attached in case she did have to go away again. It's less painful that way. With that in mind, she turned and stared out over the woods again.

Itachi stood beside her, his eyes never leaving her face. Normally he could read people quite, easily. She was different though. She didn't follow the normal rules of normalcy for a teenage girl. What he was used to was girls that looked like her would fawn over the Akatsuki and they would always have picks on who they would date because, even though the girls knew they were being thrown away like trash, they would wait their turns with anticipation. He had gotten so bored with it that he would only do it for the kicks now. To make matters more confusing, Payton looked just like those type of girls. That's what he was used to.

What he wasn't used to was a woman being crude but still holding the title of a lady by his standards. She hadn't even looked at any of the guys here as such since she had gotten there. She wasn't afraid to not hold her tongue. She was more than likely a transfer student, most likely America if that was the case. He would have to hope that he could break her harder shell so he could get them closer to leaving her alone.

He was brought out of his musings when he noticed she was staring right back at him, a questioning glare hinted in her off-brown eyes that were held in by dark rings around them. That was something he hasn't seen since his mother and that pink-haired freshman.

"Where do you live?" He placed a friendly hand on her head, "I'll drive you there." He offered a small rise on his lips, in what he hoped looked like a friendly smile.

She tensed immediately. "The last thing I want is for you to know where I live." She pushed his hand off harshly.

"And why is that…." He questioned, raising an elegant black eyebrow.

She twitched. "Don't do that again."

"Just answer my question…"

She assessed him for a moment before rolling her eyes. "Because I would never get rid of any of you then."

It was a smooth lie, one the others might of fallen for. But he was an Uchiha, taught in these kinds of matters from birth it seemed. He didn't make any signs that he knew something was up, though.

"Then we can go to my estate. You're stuck with me today."

Before she could stop him, he had something snapped around her neck. He held up a mirror, sensing her confusion. The brunette glanced into the mirror to find a black collar with a bell on it. A cat's collar with a matching leash that landed in the older man's hand.

"What the fuck!"

He tugged on the collar. "Tsk. No cursing. While I have you, you will act like a proper young lady."

"In other words…." She didn't finish her sentence, only looking down quietly.

He slowly, without thinking, lifted her chin with his fingers as he always did with his female companions. She bit his finger to the bone it felt like. He growled and looked around before slamming her into the tree, pinning her small wrists back with his one strong hand.

He grabbed her chin again, running his thumb over her quivering lips. He stared into her eyes, now showing signs of fear and pain as she looked back into his fierce angry ones that now tinted red.

"You look….like you're asking for it….tell me…have you been kissed before?"

"Please….don't resort to this…." She whimpered slightly. So…he had found a weakness on her part. This wasn't something he wanted to resort to, but it seemed the only way to get through to her.

"Oh so you haven't….well then…." He got closer, grazing his lips against her surprisingly soft ones as he talked, his voice getting lower. "I'm honored…"

At that point, all her heard was her ear-splitting scream echoing in his ears. He backed away as she fought with air, a crowd starting to form at the windows and doors, teachers and gaurds trying to get through to get to the girl.

"Stop It! Stop! It's all your fault!" she scream, not making much sense at all. She scream out, as if in extreme pain and ran into the dense trees, out of sight and direction before anyone had a chance to grab at her. He could still hear the faint sound of the bell on her collar but for some reason it stopped abruptly.

"Geeeeeez….What you do, rape the bitch," Hidan stated crudely as he and the rest of his classmates walked up to him.

"….Note to self, Hidan can't be alone with her…."

"I didn't do anything. I was taking control of the situation and that's how she reacted." He stated simply, smooth as silk in his alibi. As expected, they believed him.

Search parties were sent out into the woods and the Akatsuki stayed back to help in any way, since they did take some…ahem….all the blame for this. So far, nothing but the collar had been found from the girl.

As they finally were sent home, no one was ready to sleep. Where had the girl escaped to? She had no records showing a place that she lived, so if she went back there then they wouldn't know where 'there' is.


	4. Lets Try Again

Payton walked into school after a few days. She hadn't eaten, bathed, or even drank anything in the time she was gone. She had only come to school to get her homework. She had been given an extra day off to recollect herself. The Akatsuki watched her from their lockers as she went from class to class, getting her work and not answering any questions. What was up with this girl? Did she want to stay alone?

"I think…She needs to be taken home." Pein stated, making it clear that it was an order. "Uchiha…since she skipped out on your day, finish it by making sure she gets better." The weasel nodded and was gone before anyone could make a protest. Would it be wise for him to retake his time after he was the reason she ran in the first place? This would have to be something they had to trust the prodigy on.

Upon exiting the Uchiha decided to use stealth. He knew now that the frontal approach made her shrink back. It's a mistake that he wouldn't make again. Keeping a distance, he followed her into town. He understood completely that she wouldn't live in the richer part of town. He frowned as she even passed the cheaper apartment buildings. Where did she and her family live?

Payton glanced around before turning sharply into the old forest and went under the fence. Itachi held back a grunt as he saw the old shack where several murders had taken place a few summers ago. A bunch of teenagers in a cult looking to conjure their lord into existence. It was the last time the town let Hidan's cousins have their family reunion in the near vicinity.

He stepped in closer and glanced into the window at her. He scowled seeing that she was actually using this old smelly building as a home. Where were her parents? Relatives? Anyone?

"Why haven't you told anyone?"

The tiny girl jumped and dropped her ramen cup on the ground, spilling its contents. She ignored the fact that he had made her drop her first meal in a long time and backed away as he approached her quickly. He was beyond worried and that made him pissed. He grabbed her wrist and brought her close, barring down into her wide eyes.

"What the fuck are you thinking? Living here without telling anyone!"

She whimpered slightly "Let go! I don't have to tell you anything I don't want to!" she tugged on her wrist, wanting out now. No one was supposed to know. She would have to move towns again…the alert would be sent up again.

He growled softly and pushed her away. "I'm calling the cops." He pulled his Iphone out and started unlocking it. Payton felt her heart stop. She dove at him and knocked the phone from his hand and did the first thing she could think of to stop and convince him to keep her secret. Her lips connected with his and she grudgingly gave her first kiss away to the admittedly sexy older man. His hands gripped her upper arms and she gripped him tighter, thinking that he was going to push her away and continued his call.

His lips molded into hers and he pushed her back against the wall, non-to-gently as he used the impact to make the lady gasp so he could slip his tongue into her mouth. He began exploring. He knew he was falling for her distraction but he would make her see that she would listen to his reasoning. Her small hands gripped the jacket of his uniform tighter as she got weak at the knees from lack of air. She felt him grunt in his mouth as he was forced to retreat back a small bit to let the woman breath. He wasn't going to let her off simply though.

"Nice try at a distraction…but I'm smarter than that…" He whispered into her ear softly as she caught her breath. Her brushed her hair aside with his nose and she knew what he was going to do. She brought her knee up quickly and the only contact she met with his body was his hand on her knee. It pushed the leg back down and slowly trailed up her skirt, fingering her underwear on the side. His mouth tickled at her neck and he soon tasted the salty tears of regret. That's all he had been waiting for.

He backed away and picked up his phone but she grabbed his arm again. "Please…please don't…"

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone?" He asked as he put the phone back in his pocket. The girl looked away. "I'm not telling you…I literally can't…." she whispered.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced around at her meager belongings. He knew that one blanket wouldn't keep her warm for the upcoming winter. It was like the ice age when it started getting cold. He ran through the options. The Akatsuki had a housing center for when they had overnight meetings or happened to need to house someone if they needed to get away from their families. Some lived there by either court order or because they had nowhere else to go. It could mean that her days making friends with them would be easier and she might look a bit healthier if she did move in. On the other hand, he could always bring her home…but he knew that Madara would be coming from his Tobi persuade when he's in the Uchiha complex. He wouldn't put her through that. The only problem he saw with the first option was that she showed clear signs of discomfort with men.

"You're moving into a room in the Akatsuki's house." He ordered to her. "Or I will tell the cops and force the entire truth out of you that way."

She let go and stared at the ground and he faintly heard her whisper, "I'm really only good to just boss around…"

He frowned and softened a bit. "Hey…look…I'm only angry because I'm worried about your well being." He lifted her chin again and tried a small smile "and for the record…a first kiss can be redone…" she slapped him immediately.

"Do you know how many morals I dropped just to keep you off my fucking back?" she yelled, tears sprouting up immediately.

"Calm down and gather what you have…we will get you there while everyone is at school so you can shower and change…I will buy you what you need and we will go get a good hot meal for you…"

"…I can't pay you back…" she whispered, staring down at a piece of wood that suddenly seemed more interesting.

"You can pay me back by not skipping school again." He was startled by how surprised she looked at that. Wasn't she ever taught that some people give something for nothing?

"…fine…" she said as she grabbed a blue gym bag and put some toiletries that she had gotten and her pillow and blanket as well as the food she had left over. She packed everything up and started putting it on her shoulder before she grunted and dropped to her knees. Itachi was at her side in a moment. He put a hand on her shoulder and her whole body retreated from it. He made a mental note to touch her as little as possible. He needed to gain her trust not make it worse.

"Here..it's an energy bar.." Before he even had it unwrapped she had grabbed his hand and started eating the bar. He held it in his palm as she ate it all and picked up the wrapper getting any crumbs. She seemed to catch herself and dropped it looking away in embarrassment.

He said nothing and picked up her bags before helping her up. "If you feel weak just tell me." She only nodded and he took her back across town to the apartment building that they had pitched in and made a two story house. The rest was used as storage or was being demolished.

He picked a room near the one that Konan usually chooses to use when she was there. He set the bags down on the bed and he turned getting out some towels. "This room is the only one with a bathroom next to it. Everyone that stays on this side will use it…so I can't promise anything but a lock on the door." She took the towels and walked to the bathroom. Instead of hearing a shower he heard her fill the tub. He wouldn't blame her, though he had to make sure to keep listening in case she fell asleep in the warm water.

After about thirty minutes she came out slowly wrapped in the towel and her hair falling dry around her. She had found the hair dryer and had taken her brush in there as well as her toothbrush. She blushed as the male couldn't help his eyes scouring the towel searching for any slip that may come.

"stop…you perve" she yelled throwing her brush at his head. He rubbed the place it hit and she saw the anger in his eyes. She turned and was caught from behind before she could even get away. His hand clasped around her breast and he groped as he whispered in her ear "Stop acting like a bitch and get over the fact that I will look if I so please." He pushed her away and threw clothes at her before leaving the room. He slapped his head as he heard her sob once the door was closed. He would have to watch his anger…the others would be worse…he felt like he should prepare her for that.

Payton wiped her face before pulling the clothing on and pulled her hair back. She stared into the mirror. She supposed it was tight fitting and hugged her nicely but she couldn't by even a small whim in her body call herself pretty.

She exited. They shopped, with some complaints on Itachi's part on how she insisted on baggy things. He bought her a uniform and tights because he knew it would help her feel better about the skimpy skirt. He walked with her now as he mauled over what she would eat.

"What do you like to…" He blinked seeing that she had stopped in front of an art store, staring in then going next to the pet store right next, smiling at a cat, softly placing her hand on the glass. He felt a soft spot hit as he watched her actually show herself. It was kind and creative, he noticed. He hoped she would come to that later.

"What do you like to eat?" he asked, pulling her from the stores gently. She shrugged and slowly pointed to a fast food joint.

"No. you need a good meal…." He saw a restaurant and took her in. They were seated and she fiddled with the chopsticks. He ordered their drinks and opened the menu. He was keeping silent, only going to note what type of food she ordered.

"Hey Itachi!"

Both teens looked up as the rest of the Akatsuki joined them at the big table. Itachi had called them while she had gone to the bathroom. Payton tensed immediately and felt very betrayed. She laid her head in her arms on the table.

"Hey look up. This is what's going to be your life now that you're out of that shack."

The brunette's head shot up her eyes surprised. "You lied to me!" she yelled standing up, sending the chair falling back, if Deidara hadn't of caught it.

"Sit down. We won't tell if you don't run off again"

The girl was forced to take her seat but a certain male knew he had blown any trust he had gained with her that day. The waitress came with the drinks and took their orders. It got to Payton.

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled, staring at the condensation on the glass.

"Bullshit. You were gone for fucking four days and you haven't eaten a damn thing I bet." Hidan retorted, sneering at her.

"I'm just not hungry…." She said again.

"She'll have the steak and chicken plate with fried rice and vegetables." Kakuzu told the waiter from beside the stubborn acting girl. The waiter nodded and went off to turn it in.

Payton shook her head. She wasn't about to mention how the only meat she ate was fish. She would let them figure it out when she wouldn't even touch the rice and veggies. She would make them regret trying to force her to eat.

"Payton…we apologize for forcing ourselves on you." She looked up at Pein, only a glare that made even him quiver a bit was offered in response.

"We have now been certain that you are not a threat to humanity…but only to yourself…you need friends and whatever you have in your closet will be kept to you as long as you attempt friendship and keep up with school. If your condition hasn't improved after that, then we will let you go…under the condition that you have an actual home before we release you."

"What about the one member a week?" she mumbled.

"It's still in effect. What better way to make friends?"

"Killing everyone."

"No. Now as of tonight we will all stay at the house with you."

"fuck you all…I'm killing myself." She mumbled, sounding both sarcastic and serious

**Sorry for the long wait. Ok I read the manga but for the sake of the fact that we will probably not figure out Tobi's identity anytime soon Tobi will remain as Madara. I like it and it fits in my mind 3**

**I have four other new ideas to start so I will try to keep up.**

**Also I realize that this is a typical OCXCanon story but I really don't care. If you don't like it then all you have to do is pretend it's a girl who you could pair with almost anyone. (shamelessly almost always puts Sakura or thinks it while I write XD)**

**Gaara-rulezzz (ie Payton)**


	5. A Date For The Dance

Payton brushed her hair staring blankly into the mirror as she did. She wasn't doing anything special with it, no matter how much she was hounded by her new caregivers to look more presentable when seen with them. Most of the time they would get Konan to go in with Itachi to hold her down and fix her up. A tear escaped her eye and she watched in the mirror as it went down her cheek and stop at her chin, not quite enough water to drop down to the floor. This was no better than being with her dad, the one who she was trying to stay away from. She shook her head and stood up, the chair under her scratching against the hardwood floor under her. She needed to focus on her life now; her life away from him. These crazy new roommates were keeping her secret safe for now and there was no way she could express how grateful she really was for them doing that.

Walking to her closet she opened the door and her jaw dropped, seeing only a black dress hanging where her other clothes normally would. Only the slinky black dress that laughed in her face mockingly. She held her hands to her chest as she backed up, tearing up more. She didn't want to wear that…she didn't want to not be able to decide for herself. She turned and walked to the bathroom, locking the door. They had keys, but she wasn't going without a fight.

There was no way she was going to their dance.

OoOo

"Hm…seems rather quiet up there," Pein mused as he stared up at the ceiling where he knew their little 'captive' stayed. He brought his tea to his lips and sighed in content. This was way better than coffee by a long shot.

Konan frowned a little at her peer. "Don't you think leaving just one article of clothing in her closet is rather…I don't know…cruel," she said, leaning her head on her hand. "Plus it would mean that she would have to wear it all day or go to school in what she wore to bed."

Pein waved a hand at her. "We have her uniform in her dresser. The dress is just a sign to give her that she is going to the dance this Friday….and with someone."

Pein was met with a face full of cold orange juice, making him frown deeply as he wiped it off with his napkin. "That wasn't very necessary Konan," he chastised.

"How can you even _think_ that she would be ok with that," she yelled at him, but had only just started. This wasn't in her nature to yell, but she knew when the leader was crossing the line. She resided next to the female and hears her every night in tears or throwing things in anger. They weren't stabilizing her with these constant rules and forceful natures; it was only making it worse.

"Konan…calm down…she gets to pick who out of the ones who ask…she just has to choose one…," he rubbed his ear to hopefully stop the ringing. He knew he now crossed something bad when Konan yelled.

Konan huffed and walked from the kitchen table without another word. If she had to, she would loan her outgrown clothing to her. She could only imagine who picked the dress out …

_Earlier that day…._

"Tobi don't go into the bra shop again, un," the blonde male yelled at the masked teen. Tobi sputtered and ran back to his senpai's side quickly, mumbling great apologies, but Deidara could see through the nice boy routine.

"Gah why did they send us," Deidara complained to no one in particular. "What do we know about picking out dresses? I mean…she's like tiny and we could get the wrong size or the wrong thing and she won't look great and….," Deidara ran a hand through his blonde locks in a way to calm himself. "Alright let's go into this dress store first, yeah."

Tobi clapped and ran ahead of him into the store, in search of a dress for the pretty girl to wear. Of course, he knew more than he let on about making women look great, but for now he would throw around a few stupid ideas to see if his blonde friend would figure out something on his own.

Deidara blushed slightly as he walked through some…rather out of dress code dresses. He remembered that I was preferred to get her either red or black, even a combination. He didn't want a dress that ruined the innocent air he found around her, but he had to admit it would be rather nice to see a little more skin.

Shaking those thoughts he shuffled through the dresses. Every time Tobi came up with another dress, he was forced to get more and more annoyed with his companion for picking the types of dresses he did. What was the point of all this crap for a girl who didn't even appreciate it? He sighed, knowing he would probably never understand women…or at least this girl.

"Sempai! Sempai! I found one," Tobi yelled from across the store, earning both of them unwanted stares. Deidara glared at them, daring them to say something, but they only turned around and busied themselves with their shopping. Deidara trudged over to his peer and blinked at the perfect dress he picked out. "Great job Tobi."

OoOo

"Now listen, Payton…."

"Don't tell me to listen you asshole," she growled at him. They had just gotten her down and told her the plan. She was not happy to say the least. "You're forcing me to go to a dance with someone I don't even know!"

"That's the point! It's so you get to know them," Pein growled back, trying his best to not just pair her with Kakuzu and get it over with. "You have an entire week to choose. Any of us extend our invitations, excluding the obvious," he looked at Konan before looking back at her, "But if you choose someone outside of us, then more power to you…isn't this what you wanted? To have a choice," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you really gave me a choice you wouldn't force me to go to it in a dress that I don't even like looking at," she yelled, frustrated to the point of tears. She knew she was being stubborn, but she was sick of being pushed around like this. She could only take so much in such a short amount of time. Yes she would adore having friends; to have a life. It's just something that couldn't be afforded right now, especially when it's being forced on her. They wouldn't know her reason for always running…one day, she knew, they would wake up and she would be miles away in another town.

Pein groaned softly, rubbing his pounding temples. "How about this? You either do as I'm telling you or we turn you in to the cops as a runaway," he said, giving her ultimatum.

Deathly quietness filled the room as all first stared in bewilderment at the harsh leader then at the girl. Someone grunted as all they saw was her staring wide-eyed, tears rolling down her cheeks. Was this their goal? To slowly break her, almost painfully?

"Do you know how to dance," Pein continued, not bothered from her tears or sudden silence.

"Answer me."

"Payton I said answer me."

"Pay-!"

oOoO

Nothing mattered anymore as she walked through school to her class with Hidan. He kept talking and talking, trying to get her to go to the dance with him. He saw the dress and he wanted the first dibs in dancing with her. Plus this week was his week and it only made sense that she went with him. It was nearly his right! Hidan looked down at the quiet teen and scoffed.

"Maybe if you weren't so damn stubborn we wouldn't do these things to you. What the hell is so wrong with making friends? I mean most of these people are bastards but we aren't," he said pursing his bottom lip out in a childish fashion that screamed that he got no ice cream for dessert.

Payton closed her eyes and only grunted at him. She knew he was right, and wanted more than anything to smile up at him and give him a big hug. She didn't think she could smile at this point though…not until she knew for sure that she was safe forever. She wanted him in bars but nothing could be done, she knew, until she was of legal age. She couldn't prove his neglect or abuse; all she can do is run until she reaches that age. Only then could she smile.

Maybe.

Hidan sighed and put an arm around her shoulder, making both of them stop. He looked around and noticed no one was out in the halls, of course, because of the threat of the hall monitors. He brought her into a tight hug.

"I don't do this often but damnit it's the only thing I can think of right now to force you out of this fucking attitude," he grumbled almost foully at her. She blushed softly and pushed against him. "Oh hell no. You're not being released until you return this Jashin-damned hug."

Payton bit her lip and returned the hug in a quick but tight manner. He let go and pushed her away "You tell anyone about that and I'll cut you up," he threatened, though a tiny hint of a blush was shown before he turned away. Of course he was embarrassed! He didn't want to look soft to the underclassman!

Payton turned away "I need to go use the restroom…," with being excused she walked in a fast pace to the bathroom and almost made it to her solitude when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she was twirled around.

"Payton-chan," Tobi squealed in her ear in a happy voice. "Go to the dance with me," he extended, placing her on the ground again. Out of all of them, Payton couldn't even find a whim to trust Tobi, not from this fake attitude. She didn't know what he was thinking and she couldn't see his eyes which made it worse. She preferred to see their eyes rather than not. Eyes told a lot about a person.

"No Tobi…I'm not going," she said trying to side step him.

"But leader-sama says you must….," she could almost hear the pout in his voice. She guessed living life behind a mask most of the time you learn to make your voice show your emotion.

"I don't care. How would like it if someone was forcing you to into everything in your life," she asked and was caught off guard when his gloved hand grabbed her chin and forced it up almost painfully. "You ungrateful girl…I could have told them to just make you turn yourself in. For once try to think about what you _do_ have instead of just the bad."

The newly found evil man dropped her and skipped off happily. Payton stared at the ground and only laid on the ground staring at the wall quietly. He was right and she knew it…but she felt too far gone to start acting better. They would see it as a fake effort and try even harder with her. She closed her eyes only now hearing the bell for the next class rang and the sound of running feet sounded in the hall.

OoOo

Pein stared around at everyone in the circle in the middle of the living room. In the center a hat full of paper resided. Papers with their names on it. After Payton being sent to the nurse then home due to not being in the right mind, the only way they could get her a date was to draw from them. The first five drawn would be put back in then the first three. Then from the final three, one person would take her.

"Konan do the honors," Pein said, resting back in his chair. Payton was upstairs taking a relaxing bath that she fully agreed to this time. They were only worried about relaxing her and making her back to how she was normally, before they came in, even if that made no sense at all.

Konan felt the tension rise as she reached in. "Itachi…..Tobi….Kakuzu….Pein….and….Deidara." There were several sighs of relief from the mean who were picked and one grunt from one who had wanted to.

The papers were placed back in and she shuffled them around. It was as if everyone was holding their breaths. "Kakuzu….Deidara….Itachi…." The Uchiha closed his eyes, hiding his cocky nature inside. He wanted to see how much of a dancer the girl was. He bet she would be a decent one, he could tell that from her legs. Kakuzu watched patiently, rather ok but slightly irritated at the thought of taking the stubborn girl to the dance. Deidara fisted his hands, the teenage boy only anxious to see her in the dress and hold her close in a dance.

Konan shuffled a minute longer than last time, making the boys wait or possibly come to their senses that they are forcing someone into something they don't want to do. She set the hat down and reached in, pulling out the piece of paper.

"Um…" Everyone looked over to the girl who stood in her pjs and wet hair. "I um…just…accepted to go to the dance with Sai…"


	6. The Broken Dance

Itachi stared down at the hat and the piece of paper that sat upside down beside it. The one that would have told who took the girl to the dance. He leaned in and picked it up, careful not to turn it around. He was deciding if it was best not to know or to know period. He stared at the small piece of paper as he went over what had happened.

_Payton kept her gaze to the floor and surely everyone felt the sudden rage in the room. She had chosen Sai. Not even one of them but Sai, the male who never really made relationships and was socially retarded! Konan smiled softly and set the paper that had just a moment before decided her fate. "That's great honey," she exclaimed, sending Pein a victory smug look. _

_Pein stood up and walked over to her, making her shrink back. "You were supposed to choose from us! I know I said more good to you if you chose someone outside of us but I was just saying that to make you feel like you had a choice." He stopped in front of her. She glared up at him though everyone could tell that she wasn't as strong as she sounded in front of the intimidating man._

"_Well…you still gave me the option…why would I want to go with any of you…monsters…" she replied, leaving the room full of now dumbstruck teens. Pein took a step back blinking at being called a monster. His eyes looked back at the group and he saw Kakuzu shrug. "She's right you know. If you really didn't want her to, you wouldn't have given that option to her." He stood up and stretched, simply leaving, Hidan following behind, glaring sourly at the miser's back. _

_Konan pat her friend on the shoulder, the smug look in her eyes never leaving. "This is karma, Pein," she began, "you forced her into a corner that had an open window and she decided to jump."_

"_Nice analogy," Sasori commented._

"_Thank you," she said with a more cheery smile to the red head. Slowly everyone filed out of the room and Pein heard Itachi chuckle. "Did you really think that she would choose any of us?" Pein's ringed eyes turned to glare into the red eyes of the Uchiha prodigy. Why he wasn't already in college like offered, he could only guess he didn't want to immediately jump into the family business. At the moment he wished he would. _

"_She has a thing for dark haired men, it looks like," Konan mused to herself, being sure the other two didn't hear. The last thing the brunette needed was to have Tobi and Itachi constantly pushed into her direction. With this she left the room as well. _

"_Itachi…I'm leaving this to you…at the dance do whatever you can to take her away from him," he ordered before walking past him "and don't let anyone know of this…Konan will surely pull my piercings out with a magnet again."_

He stared at his name on the small piece of paper and smiled a little. Maybe fate wanted to put them together…or maybe he had been lucky enough to even been drawn.

Or perhaps unlucky considering her choice in date.

As the week progressed she didn't really talk to any of them. This was usual but it wasn't getting them anywhere. The mere thought of her and Pein being in the same room right now was enough tension that the teachers couldn't even separate them enough. She sat beside Sai at lunch, even though it was without permission. It was allowed this time, however, seeing how Konan and even Hidan pointed out that their goal was for her to make friends.

"They really have you under their thumb," Sai grinned easily at her, watching the brunette turn to glance back at the group that was staring at them intently. Turning back around she looked up at him.

"Thanks again for agreeing to help me get them off my back…maybe if they think I'm making a friend they will leave me alone." Sai chuckled and slowly took one of her chips since she had snagged one of his cookies. She supposed they were sort of friends, but from what he had told her, and from what she gathered on her own, Sai didn't know how to hold a friendship, he barely knew what one was. He treated everyone the same, depending on what they relayed back to them. Social retardation at its finest, but he took to that title with a sort of pride. He knew who he was and he was content, even if he saw helping her with this as a chance to try some different emotions and skills he had learned from the books. Like it or not, he was influenced by his classmate Naruto to become better.

"It helps me as well…what color corsage do I need to get," he asked innocently. Her eyes closed at the question, though she answered, "They forced a freaking black dress on me, the one I texted to you. So I guess either red, black, or white since it'll go with it." He seemed to think for a moment then leaned forward.

"I think you will look great in the dress…Payton," he whispered in her ear, smirking as she blushed. She stuttered a moment, looking at him with slight fear. This was what she was trying to avoid for crying out loud! "What? I am still a teenage boy, no matter if I know what those feelings are or not." She laid her head on the table and he moved her hair away from landing in the noodles she had been given by Itachi earlier. "So I'll pick you up at 4 after school? You did say you wanted to get ready with the other girls right?"

She raised up and nodded at him. She hated hanging out with girls her age, or even younger in some cases, but maybe a little _nice_ girl time with make up and giggly talking, not on her part of course, will make her at least smile. Every girl liked to feel pretty every once in a while. She felt him cup her cheek and he smiled his fake smile, and she realized that he probably didn't even know what the gesture meant. "Then I'll see you tonight."

She could almost hear the Akatsuki growl and tense at what had happened.

**After school**

Payton yelped as she was pulling into a car and blinked seeing Konan as the culprit. "Time for some girl time! Getting our nails done and ever-"

"I already have plans with some other girls. Let me out," she said immediately.

Dumbstruck and looking a bit hurt, Konan didn't even try or register the girl getting out and walking out to meet the group of other girls, all ages but really never associated with the Akatsuki. The blue haired woman stepped out to stare at the scene of the girl getting into the car with them and several of the guys going with them instead. This bothered her…she finally had another girl to be around…and she wanted nothing to do with her or any of them. She realized that they had pushed her this far…blackmailing her, treating her like a doll, treating her like she couldn't make any decisions.

The woman couldn't even believe she didn't realize it. The girl obviously had gone through something in her home life to want to runaway…or maybe her family was really dead and she didn't want to go in foster care. Konan slowly glared at the retreating car. Maybe…she too was done standing up for the girl…

**With Payton**

Payton kept mostly quiet but the other girls didn't seem to notice or just didn't want to pester her. A small smile came on her face as she watched them, envying them greatly. Of course she didn't have money to do her nails fancy as well as hair but suddenly the car stopped and they got out at a fancy mall. She stared at it, haven't even seeing a mall in less than a year. "Come on! We will cover yours this time," Ino said with excitement.

She didn't complain this time, she really couldn't. She was really used to being forced to do things by the Akatsuki. "I can't believe Sai asked you," Sakura stated, jumping in place as they waited to be seated at the nail salon.

Payton put on a smile "We are both social rejects so I guessed he figured I was a good candidate." Laughs went around as well as agreements. Payton felt…normal for once and actually relaxed a little. It was nice knowing they didn't know her secret and for once she thought she really could open up and make friends with them. She couldn't feel that way around the Akatsuki…they knew too much and only held it over her head.

She was seated and watched them put black tips on her feet and fingers. "Oh wow," Karin exclaimed, holding the brunette's hands in hers "You have lovely hands!" Payton smiled thanking her. Sasuke had asked Karin to go with her, so of course the redhead was ecstatic about this. All the other guys were here as well but were off doing some last minute shopping for corsages and tuxes. Naruto had finally pestered Sakura into saying yes, even though she was hating Karin at the moment for taking Sasuke first. Hinata was doing nothing but pouting over Naruto and was simply going alone. Sakura had tried apologizing and even offered to tell Naruto to go with her instead but Hinata went on a huge blushing rant about Naruto's happiness.

Well…Payton wasn't so sure of hanging around girls as much as she thought. Upon walking to the hair salon she was walking beside Hinata who still looked really down. Payton decided to speak up, "You know..you're the one that could have asked him first. She even offered to have him go with you instead, since he would because I think he's just a good guy. You declined that too…why don't you get out of your pity party?"

Hinata blinked at her and Karin smirked back. Ino looked amused and Sakura looked confused. Ten Ten, who was going alone as well, seemed to appreciate this. The blue haired girl looked away and walked ahead, but really Payton didn't like her much to begin with. She didn't like any of them except maybe Karin and Ten Ten. Ino and Sakura had their good points but with Hinata…well she just thought she was too stalkerish and obsessive and she hated those qualities in anyone. As far as she had gathered from listening to Naruto talk about the dance, he was infatuated with Sakura but said girl was the same on Sasuke, who she couldn't even see liking anyone. But she couldn't be the one to say that someone couldn't care about two people.

Karin hung back to her. "I didn't know you had a sharp tongue but pity party? Don't you think that's a bit hypocritical?" Payton blinked at her. Had Itachi leaked it to his brother then him to Karin? "What do you mean?"

She sighed "We all know from him that you had sex with Itachi then regretted it so you're mean to him and all his friends. I mean how can you say an Uchiha sucked?" Payton blushed and stared with wide-eyes. "WHAT?!" The yell gathered stares from everyone around and the other girls stopped. "I am still a virgin! I would never have sex out of wedlock, no less with any of those two timing, back-stabbing, assholes who do nothing but control my life!" she was tearing up and Karin stepped back, immediately believing the girl over the gossip.

Before anyone could say anything Payton turned and ran off from them. "KARIN," the girls yelled in unison and said girl only sighed as they all ran after her.

…..

Payton couldn't believe that the Uchiha would do that! What did he gain from telling people that?! She had never felt so hurt like she did now. Suddenly arms wrapped around her and she struggled against whoever it was. She looked up to glare at her captor to find it being Itachi himself. She shrieked and struggled making him grunt and blink at her actions.

"Woah woah woah! What's wrong," he asked tightening his hold, while trying to avoid her hits. "you bastard! I didn't have sex with you," she yelled in his face. He smirked slightly and put her down, but not letting her go. "Oh that got around to you did it?"

He saw that she was crying so he wiped her eyes "You don't need to cry…since you wouldn't tell anyone why you were secluded I had to come up with something. Besides don't you want to?" His smirk never left and he grunted as she socked in the face. He stumbled back rubbing his cheek from the powerful right hook. Weren't women supposed to slap? That had hurt, actually.

"Why come up with something like that?! YOU'RE ALL FUCKING MONSTERS!" He backed up seeing how hurt and strung out she was over this. "Ok Ok. So maybe I was wrong, I'm sorry but please calm down and go back with the girls." He held up his hands, looking a bit worried.

"Don't ANY of you speak to me ever again." With that she rejoined the girls, who of which apologized, except for Hinata who mumbled about karma so Payton just punched her too.

**Dance**

The Akatsuki all sat at a table but all of them weren't looking up. In fact all of them looked down after hearing what happened with Itachi. Some kept glancing at the door, just waiting for her to come in with Sai. They saw Hinata come in with Neji, his father forcing him to go with her when she came home with a black eye. Hidan snickered about it, saying the bitch had it coming. Payton had apologized and had shown her herself how to cover up a bruise and Hinata had forgiven her. Slowly everyone came in but Payton and they wondered if she had ditched it and gone to do something else with Sai.

Then Sai showed up looking rather dashing in a suit, all black even, most likely to match the dress they got her. Or so they thought.

In entered Payton in the dress but…she had altered it. Below the short end she had sewn on lacey black material that flowed out around her legs and even added sleeves that fell off her shoulders. It wasn't an amazing sew job but it worked. Deidara 'hpmh'ed but he smiled a little. He had thought the regular dress was just fine but at least she still wore it. Her hair fell in curls all around her and only slightly pinned back. No up-do was attempted. She looked stunning and Itachi slowly crossed his legs under the table. It was no secret that the Akatsuki liked to sneak in booze to the dances, and he still felt particularly terrible for what had happened.

She was moved over for pictures and nearly everyone was surprised at how she looked, make-up and all. Konan glowered, having wanted to give her dark make-up and a full up-do but Pein nudged her and got everyone's attention "As much as this pisses me off too, she looked happy so don't ruin it." They huffed and some got up to go mingle.

Payton sat with Sai, chatting softly with him when he suddenly pulled her up and took her to the dance floor a slow song coming on. He smiled at her and she just put her hands on his shoulders. He was a gentleman, keeping his hands on her upper back but did pull her closer. "I think you made them jealous." She smirked a little "Well good." They laughed softly and danced for a couple of songs before she got tired. Sai was pulled away by the others for a group picture as Payton excused herself to go outside. She took in the cool night air and walked around a bit, enjoying the quietness.

"You look amazing," Itachi said from behind her. She tensed, smelling the alcohol on him and whipped around, immediately giving them a big space. He stumbled a bit but his red eyes stared at her before he came closer again.

"Thank you I guess but I told you not to talk to me," she said, backing up when he got closer and closer but of course the wall had to get in the way.

A soft chuckle erupted from him as he placed a hand beside her head, "Oh come on…I only said it because I wanted to…I didn't think you would get mad," he slurred out. Uchiha's didn't act like this, she knew that. She figured he must have known he had screwed up big time. "you really do look…so amazing…"

His hand went to hold her chin and he kissed her, even drinking not going to affect his abilities. She pushed him away but he just pressed back against her, keeping hold of her chin wanting nothing more in his druken stupor to make the rumor true…well half true because he would make sure she wouldn't be disappointed.

She whimpered and tried to scream but his mouth covered hers. She felt his free hand run down her back, taking the zipper down as he did, if not for the sleeves she would have been left bare. She raised her leg and kneed him hard, right where it would hurt then slammed the heel of her shoe into his foot. She used the double pain to push him away watching as he fell onto his butt looking pained and surprised as he held himself.

Payton held her dress up as she expertly zipped it back up but he only came back again, stopping her hand. "HELP!" she cried out, desperate as he restricted her this time. She doubted anyone would hear her over the music. "Payton please," he said suddenly, "Please forgive me…please…we just want to help you…and that made people leave you alone….please…" he whispered against her neck, panting softly probably still from the pain.

He was jerked back and flung to the ground and she felt delicate hands fix her dress and pull her close. It was Konan, though she still was mad at her. She didn't deserve a drunk fondling her though. Tobi proceeded to punch Itachi in the stomach, that enough to make him roll onto his side in pain. Pein approached her and handed Konan the keys to the house. "Take her home. We're done here."

….

Payton didn't even have time to say good bye to Sai and thank him once again. Konan had dragged her to the car and driven her home, keeping quiet the entire way. Payton laid in the back, curled up as she shivered. Konan noted this and turned the back heater on. She wanted to comfort her but the blue haired Akatsuki female was a grudge holder. Sure nothing had really been done too bad but she still thought it all the same.

Once there Payton walked up to her room and locked the door behind her. After showering and changing into her pajamas, she laid down on the bed and held a pillow tight to her chest, using it to hide her screams and sobs. She shouldn't though…they should know how much she hated them, how much they were ruining her life. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later she was woken up by someone laying on the bed beside her and she immediately darted from it. Itachi laid in the bed, passed out from drinking most likely. In his hand he held a single black rose that laid where she once did. Slowly she slid down to the floor and stared at the ground before turning to the window. She was on the third floor…the fall would be enough. Opening it she stepped onto the ledge feeling the tears fall down her face. This would end it all right?

It would make sure that man wouldn't be able to get to her, even if he found her now. It would mean that these people wouldn't be able to get to her anymore. They wouldn't be able to control her life, who she hung out with, who she talked to, when she did things, and if she did things. She wouldn't have to constantly run anymore. She let out a chocked sob and slowly let go of the railing, beginning her descent towards the ground…

**Yeah a really crappy place to end it but it'll just motivate me to get the next chapter out earlier ^^"**


	7. Humpty Dumpty

There was pain.

Nothing like she had ever felt before. There was no way to describe it in the least that would offer any justice to understanding it. Someone was yelling over her.

_'Why doesn't he just shut up...?' _

How could she even think this way at the moment? Why was she in pain again? Hands were upon her and she felt pressure on her chest. Was she not breathing? Oh yeah, she sort of had to remember to do that right? No. She wanted to stop. Didn't they understand that? That she hadn't fallen from the window, that it was planned. She couldn't dwell too much on it as she faded into the black, only feeling the prick of a needle on her skin.

…...

Pein paced slowly in silence. That's all there was...or could be at the moment. What was there to say about the situation? They had pushed her too hard and now they were paying for it. Was the ginger-haired leader about to admit that out loud, so Konan could tell him how right she had been? Hell no. Besides, the woman had already been giving him a death glare that told him that he probably would be sleeping on the floor for a month. Deidara clutched a pillow to his chest, his blue eyes staring at the ground, red from crying. He had been the one to find her, not like the boy already didn't need therapy to control his pyromania, let's add finding a beloved friend half dead on the lawn to the list.

Itachi was found in her room, not like anyone was adding to a list of things that the man had done wrong that day. Sasori had slammed him into the wall, growling obscenities. No one stopped him besides Tobi. Itachi and Tobi had been picked up by a family car, trying to get him as far away from there as possible. Of course, the Uchihas had to protect their 'good' name. They didn't think they would see them again for a while, excluding school. It wasn't the first time it had happened, not since Sasuke was caught vandalizing the gym wall. Blamed it all on a buddy of his that took the fall without question.

Hidan was mumbling in the corner, holding his pendant hard enough that his knuckles were turning white. Kakuzu made the snide comment about Hidan's god being one of destruction, not healing, but Hidan didn't seem to hear him. He would do many sacrifices to make up for his blaspheming prayers. He never got his week with her and he wanted to make sure he would get one. Kakuzu looked annoyed to be there in the first place. He didn't like hospitals, not since his little mishap and seeing how much his bill was. Of course they were going to pay for this, but he was more concerned for the money that they would have to pay for them to keep quiet about the girl. They had their ways about them, most likely going to go with Pein's trust fund this time.

After a few agonizing hours, the doctor walked in, wiping sweat from his balding head. He looked exhausted but at least he wasn't avoiding eye contact. That was a good sign, for them at least.

"We have succeeded in making her stable. She took a good hit but the bushes prevented too much damage. She will live, she's just resting. You can see her now," he said.

Konan hugged him tightly. That was the best news to hear at the moment. Itachi stood up slowly and slipped out first before anyone could stop him. He was the person Payton probably wouldn't want to see at the moment, but he didn't care. He had to see with his own eyes that she was alright.

The doctor pulled Pein and Kakuzu aside to deal with the 'paperwork' and the others relaxed a little. Konan walked outside to tell Deidara and Sasori. Sasori was smoking a cigarette and Deidara was aggressively molding at a piece of clay. At this point it wouldn't be much good for anything in his normalcy, though. Sasori pushed off the wall to meet Konan halfway. He smiled slightly and Deidara burst into tears of happiness. Konan teared up again and hugged him.

Inside there was a bit of a ruckus. Sai and Sakura had shown up along with some other of the underclassmen. They were still in their formal attire but most the boys had long ditched their ties and the girls were all carrying their high heeled shoes.

"I don't care," Sakura said, "Tell us where we can see her!"

Hidan growled in her face as she did the same with him.

"How did you even fucking find out about this," Hidan asked for the seventh time.

"We went by the house to see what you and your band of no good creeps did with her after she disappeared from the dance," Ino explained, a glare on her blue eyes.

"As if we would have anything to fucking do with that. Damn." He huffed and turned away, walking out before he punched the dumb bitch.

Sai sighed deeply. "Where is someone who is more reasonable?"

Deidara walked in and narrowed his eye at Sai. "What are you doing here, yeah?"

"I am here to find out why my date ditched me," Sai responded, giving a fake smile towards his fellow artist.

The fighting started from there. Deidara and Sai were in a loop of arguing about nothing and arguing about art. Hidan had returned with Kakuzu and they were in a swearing war with Ino. Pein blinked when he heard it and others were starting to venture closer to view what was happening. Pein gave an annoyed sigh and walked over to the room and yelled in a booming voice so he was heard over them. This quieted everyone, some staring with wide eyes.

"Now...," Pein said in an even tone, "I understand that there are questions to be answered but those will have to wait. Payton is stable after falling from her third story window. We arrived to see her trip as she was fighting with Itachi, who tried to grab her but wasn't fast enough."

He gave a slow look around, his eye twitching in a sign that the Akatsuki Monitors knew too well. It was a lie all of them had to atest to now. Itachi would be smart enough to roll with anything like this smoothly if they went and asked.

"As for seeing her," he continued "The doctor think it best to not bombard her all at once. Itachi is back there right now. When he returns, a few of of us can go back at a time."

Seeing as they couldn't disagree, the plan was set for them. Sai sat down and started to draw something for the ailed one. Sakura and Ino went to the gift shop, which was surprisingly open. Ino dialed in a number to get some flowers from her mother's shop here by the morning. Others waited for Itachi to return so they would be allowed to see her, even if she was sleeping.


End file.
